Narben
by eknaGSR
Summary: Sara und Griss lernen sich mal auf andere Art und Weise kennen.


1.)Serie: CSI: LV

2.) Rating: /

3.) Genre: von allem etwas

4.) Spoiler: 7x24

5.) Pairing:GSR pur!

6.) Kurze Zusammenfassung: Sara und Grissom lernen sich mal von einer anderen Seite kennen.

7.)Disclaimer: mir gehört nischt, alles nur ausgeliehen!

8.)Warnung: Leider Leider doch sehr OOC geworden! Sorry Leute!

**Narben**

Aus irgendeinem Grund konnte Sara heute morgen den Blick nicht von ihrem Spiegelbild lassen.

Zum Teil sah diese Person zwar noch aus wie Sara Sidle aber irgendwie auch wieder nicht.

Ihr Gesicht hatte sich verändert, genau wie ihr Körper. Je länger sie in den großen Spiegel an der Badtür starrte, desto deutlicher bildete sich das Bild der 20 Jährigen Sara.

War diese Sara besser als die heutige? Fragte sie sich immer wieder. Auch wenn sie froh war diese Zeit hinter sich gelassen zu haben, dachte sie doch darüber nach, wie es wäre, immer noch so auszusehen. Dieser 20 Jahre alte Körper war schlank und sportlich gebaut. Das Gesicht wirkte immer frisch und hatte noch nicht einmal Anzeichen von Falten.

Nun wanderte ihr Blick an ihrem ganzen Körper entlang, auch wenn sie ihre Sachen schon an hatte, konnte sie doch all die Narben an ihrem Körper genau sehen. Sie wusste einfach, dass sie da waren. Und schon der Gedanke daran störte sie.

„Hey. Warum brauchst du heute so lange? Das Frühstück ist fertig und dein Kaffee wartet auf dich!" Grissom's sanfte Stimme schaffte es sie wieder in die wirkliche Welt zurück zu holen.

„Ehm ja ich komme..." Grissom musterte seine Frau, er sah sofort, dass sie gerade tief in Gedanken versunken war.

„Über was hast du nachgedacht?" Fragte er, während er seine Arme liebevoll um sie legte.

„Ach nichts... nur mein... über mein Spiegelbild." Sagte sie etwas verlegen.

Grissom grinste und schloss die Badtür, damit auch er sein Spiegelbild komplett sehen konnte.

„Und was sagt dir dieses Bild?" Sara schüttelte mit dem Kopf, sie wollte nicht darüber reden, aber Grissom lies nicht locker und hackte noch mal nach.

„Nein sag schon, was hast du gedacht?" Sara drehte sich um, so dass sie Grissom nun genau in die Augen schauen konnte.

„Ich dachte mir, das sich einiges verändert hat und wie es wäre, wenn das nicht geschehen wäre."

Man konnte die Verwirrung in Grissom's Blick genau erkennen, diese Art von Denken hatte er immer an Sara bewundert, aber nie verstehen können.

„Ich weiß das klingt verrückt, aber es hat mich heute einfach mal interessiert, was wäre wenn alle diese Dinge nicht passiert wären... wie sähe mein Körper jetzt aus?" Langsam verstand Grissom was sie meinte, auch wenn er nie auf die Idee kommen würde sich so etwas zu fragen. Doch genau aus diesen Grund liebte er diese Frau so sehr.

„Komm mit... ich habe eine Idee" Grissom zog sie am Arm ins Schlafzimmer, zog die Vorhänge zu und drehte das Licht ein wenig an.

„Zieh dich aus!" Sara schüttelte heftig mit dem Kopf

„Griss ich will jetzt keinen Sex!" Auf Grissom's Gesicht legte sich ein breites Grinsen.

„Das will ich auch nicht...los mach schon zieh dich aus!" Er ging auf sie zu und begann den Knopf ihrer Jeans zu öffnen, dabei war sein Mund ganz nah an ihrem Ohr. „Vertrau mir!"

Auch wenn ihr diese ganze Situation immer noch Unbehagen bescherte, beugte Sara sich dem Willen ihres Mannes.

Auch Grissom begann sich auszuziehen und nach wenigen Minuten standen beide vollkommen nackt voreinander.

„Und und jetzt Mr. Grissom?" Er legte ihr den Zeigefinger auf den Mund.

„Erstmal bitte nicht reden. Nimm dir Zeit mich vollkommen zu betrachten...von oben bis unten. Mustere mich!

Ich werde das gleiche mit dir tun. Und wenn wir fertig sind können wir darüber reden, was wir sehen. Okay?"

Sara nickte und begann ihre Augen über Grissom's Körper schweifen zu lassen. Genau wie seine Blicke, blieben auch ihre immer wieder an bestimmten Stellen hängen.

Es gab Stellen an seinem Körper, die ihr früher noch nie aufgefallen waren, wie zum Beispiel ein kleiner fast Herzförmiger Fleck an seiner Hüfte oder die Anordnung dreier kleiner Leberflecken an seinem linken Arm.

Auch Grissom entdeckte einiges, was ihm noch nie so aufgefallen war. Und genau das war auch Sinn und Zweck dieser ganzen Sache. Er wollte seine Frau besser kennen lernen und mit ihr über ihren Körper und die Veränderungen reden.

„Also gut...was ist dir an mir aufgefallen, was du noch nie gesehen hast. Oder was sich verändert hat?" Sara ging einen Schritt auf ihn zu und strich langsam mit dem Fingern über die Leberflecken an seinem Arm und dann wanderte ihre Hand an seiner Tallie runter und blieb auf seiner Hüfte liegen, gleich neben dem Herzförmigen Fleck.

„Mein Vater hatte genauso einen Fleck wie ich und meine Ma sagte immer, er sähe aus wie ein Herz... ich habe das nie so gesehen..." Sara lächelte. „Doch genau so sieht er aus!"

Jetzt wo sie so nah bei ihm stand entdeckte sie eine kleine Narbe auf seiner Schulter. Ihr Finger schwebte für einen kleinen Augenblick darüber.

„Kannst du dich noch an den Mann erinnern, der Frauen in ihren Hotelzimmern erst missbraucht und dann getötet hat?" Sara nickte. „Von dem habe ich diese Narbe."

Sara hatte ihn schon so oft nackt gesehen, doch diese Narbe ist ihr nie aufgefallen.

Im Gegensatz du der großen langen auf seinem Rücken. „Und woher hast du diese?" Wieder strichen ihre Finger über die Stelle.

„Ich bin mit 4 Jahren auf einen Baum geklettert... also das hoch kommen war ja nicht das Problem, ABER das runter kommen. Ich hatte wahnsinnige Angst...ich glaube ich habe nie wieder in meinem Leben so laut geschrien." Bei diesem Gedanken fing Sara an zu kichern. „Das ist nicht witzig! Mein Vater kam dann raus und wollte mich herunter holen. Doch ich habe so sehr gezappelt, dass er mich nicht richtig halten konnte. Er konnte zwar verhindern, dass ich runter fallen, aber nicht, dass ich mit dem Rücken am Stamm entlang rutsche." Immer noch mit einem breiten Grinsen nickte Sara.

„Gut aber jetzt kommen wir mal zu dir! Mir ist nie die kleine Sommersprosse auf deinem linken Zeigefinger aufgefallen. Und auch diese kleine Narbe auf dem Handrücken kannte ich noch nicht."

Sara betrachtete diese, fast nicht sichtbare Narbe. „Und du willst jetzt wissen, woher ich sie habe oder?" Grissom nickte.

„Also schön, das war ein Wutanfall... ich habe mit der Faust den Spiegel in meinem Zimmer zerschlagen..."

„Wie alt warst du da?" Sara sah ihn verwundert an. „Du willst es ja genau wissen... also okay, ich glaube ich war 7. Ein sehr bockiges Alter!"

Grissom nickte heftig. „Oh ja 7 ist echt kein lustiges Alter für Eltern.

Ich habe mir, als ich 7 war, diese Narbe geholt..." Grissom zeigte auf eine große runde Narbe auf seinem rechten Unterarm. Sara kannte sie und hat sich immer gefragt woher er diese hatte.

„Das war ein misslungenes Experiment... meine Mutter hatte es mir verboten, da sie der Meinung war, dass ich noch zu klein dafür war.

Gut heute muss ich ihr Recht geben, aber damals war ich davon überzeugt, dass ich das kann." Sara lachte.

„Da kann ich mithalten... in der 3. Klasse habe ich mich mit einem Älteren Jungen auf dem Schulhof um eine Matheaufgabe gestritten... ich hatte zwar recht, aber das wollte er nicht einsehen. Na ja ich war schon immer ein sehr... sagen wir mal überschwänglicher Mensch... und als er nach einer halben Stunde Diskutieren immer noch nicht einsehen wollte, dass er diese Aufgabe falsch gerechnet hatte begann ich auf ihn einzuschlagen...

Gut ich war 8 und er locker 3 Jahre älter... und ein Kerl.

Das Resultat war ein Schulverweis, für ihn, und diese Narbe an meinem Knie." Sara zeigte darauf und Grissom lachte laut auf.

„Er hat mich nicht mal richtig geschlagen... nur kurz berührt und ich bin hingefallen."

Nun lachten beide. „Du warst also schon immer..." Sara sah ihn fragend an. „Na du warst halt schon immer SARA" Daraufhin nickte sie.

„Ja nur leider seh ich nicht mehr aus wie die Sara von damals." Grissom legte ihr seinen Arm um die Hüfte und zog sie Näher zu sich heran.

„Na Gott sei Dank... sonst müsste ich ins Gefängnis, denn in Nevada ist es verboten mit einer 8 Jährigen zu schlafen.." Sara verdrehte spielerisch die Augen.

„Du weißt genau was ich meine... oder? Ich mein wünschst du dir nicht manchmal wieder 25 zu sein... und auch den Körper eines 25 Jährigen zu haben?"

Grissom überlegte kurz, wollte er das wirklich?

„Ich weiß nicht. Mich hat es nie großartig interessiert wie ich aussah. Das waren für mich immer Nebensächlichkeiten. Und ganz ehrlich, ich dachte für dich auch." Sara nickte fast nicht wahrnehmbar.

„Ja schon, aber zur Zeit wünschte ich mir, dass ich wieder so aussehen würde wie früher. Ich mein es hat sich ja schon einiges verändert... meine Figur ist nicht mehr die selbe. Mein Gesicht ist von kleinen Falten übersät-" Grissom stoppte ihre Aufzählung mit einem Kuss, den Sara sofort wieder unterbrach.

„Gil, ich meine das ernst! Ich bin nicht mehr so wie früher... nicht mehr so wie du mich kennen gelernt hast."

„Ich habe mich nicht wegen deines Körpers in dich verleibt!" Jetzt war es Sara, die sich ihm wieder näherte und kurz vor seinem Mund stoppte. „Und warum dann?"

Grissom musste nicht überlegen, um diese Frage zu beantworten. „Du warst Witzig, Intelligent und hattest einen besondere Ausstrahlung... dazu kam dann noch dieses atemberaubende Lächeln. Da konnte ich einfach nicht mehr widerstehen."

„Aha und darum hat es auch so lang gedauert, bis du dich endlich überwunden hattest mich nach einem Date zu fragen?!"

Auch wenn Grissom wusste, dass sie ihm das ganze Hin und Her schon längst verziehen hatte, fühlte er sich doch immer noch schuldig und genau das konnte man auch in seinem Gesichtsausdruck sehen. Denn in solchen Momenten fiel ihm immer ein, was Sara wegen ihm alles durchmachen musste.

„Sara, es tut mir wirklich Leid! Du musstest so vieles wegen mir durchmachen.-"

Sara unterbrach ihn, wie er kurz zuvor, mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Sie spürte seine Hand auf ihrem Arm und überlegte wie sie ihm erklären könnte, dass er nicht daran Schuld war, was Natalie ihr angetan hatte.

„Gil, wir haben darüber geredet. Dich trifft keine Schuld an dem was passiert ist!"

eine lange Pause entstand, in der keiner der Beiden etwas sagte. Sie lagen sich einfach nur in den Armen. Nach einigen Augenblicken begann Sara leise und ruhig zu sprechen.

„Weißt du was, diese Narbe für mich bedeutet?" Grissom schüttelte den Kopf und wartete gespannt auf ihre Erklärung.

Ungefähr das selbe wie die an meiner linken Hand... du erinnerst dich? Die Laborexplosion.

Ich habe dir nie gesagt, dass ich eigentlich gar nicht an Greg's Labor vorbeigekommen wäre und somit auch von der Explosion nichts abbekommen hätte, wenn ich nicht auf den Weg zu dir gewesen wäre um dich nach einem Date zu fragen..." Grissom sah sie geschockt an, was wollte sie damit sagen?

„Sara soll das heißen, du siehst diese Narben als Etappen unsere Beziehung an?

Sara nickte. Und wieder entstand eine lange Pause, bis Sara wieder das Wort ergriff.

„Gil? Kann ich dich etwas fragen?"

Jetzt nickte Grissom immer noch leicht geschockt.

„Woher hast du die große Narbe an deinem Knöchel?" Grissom erschrak etwas, denn dieses Thema war sehr unangenehm für ihn.

„Diese Frage beantworte ich nur, wenn du mir sagst woher du die vielen kleinen Narben auf dem Rücken her hast!" Jetzt war Sara diejenige, die erschrak. Grissom wusste eigentlich genau, dass sie nicht über diese Narben reden wollte. Doch das war eine besondere Situation und sie erklärte sich dazu bereit, wenn er erzählte woher seine kam.

„Also gut, du weißt ja, dass mein Vater gestorben ist als ich 9 war... Meine Mutter wollte eigentlich nicht, dass ich ihn sehe-"

„Tot" unterbrach Sara ihn.

„Ja tot... er lag auf der Couch und war... tot. Ich konnte und wollte es nicht glauben.

Meine Mutter hat versucht mich in den Arm zu nehmen und zu trösten, doch das wollte ich nicht.

Ich rannte raus und im Vorgarten bin ich auf einem Stein umgeknickt und ziemlich dumm gefallen.

Mein Fuß war gebrochen und musste Operiert werden. Daher stammt auch diese Narbe...

sie erinnert mich immer wieder an den Tag, an dem ich einen der wichtigsten Menschen in meinem Leben verloren habe."

Während dieser Geschichte wurde Grissom's Stimme immer leiser. Es fiel ihm, auch so viele Jahre danach, schwer darüber zu reden. Sara brach es das Herz ihn so verletzlich zu sehen, doch sie wusste, dass er es auch jetzt nicht wollte in den Arm genommen zu werden.

„Das tut mir so Leid für dich!"

Wieder nickte er nur.

„Aber nun bist du an der Reihe! Woher stammen diese kleinen Narben"

Grissom strich sanft über ihren Rücken, es waren sehr viel kleine Narben, die auf dem gesamten Rücken verteilt waren.

„Mein Vater..." Sara stockte.

„Ich hatte, wie du weißt, nicht so einen tollen Vater wie du.

Irgendwann reichte es ihm nicht mehr meine Mutter zu schlagen.

Und da sonst keiner mehr da war, hat er seine Wut an mir ausgelassen.

Diese Narben waren nur der Anfang. Er hat immer wieder mit seinem Taschenmesser-"

„Oh Gott Sara! Er hat dich immer wieder mit dem Messer gestochen?" Wieder nur ein kurzes Nicken.

„Anfangs nur ganz leicht, doch dann immer doller.

Aber er stach immer nur so doll zu, bis es blutete, also nie tief." Dies sagte sie, als wolle sie ihren Vater verteidigen, doch das hatte er, nach Grissom's Ansicht, nicht verdient.

„Das ist schrecklich! Es tut mir Leid, das ein so toller Mensch, wie du es bist, so schlimme Sachen mitmachen musste!"

Sara schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Aber was wäre, wenn ich all das nicht erlebt hätte? Wäre ich dann immer noch Sara? Oder besser wäre ich dann so wie ich heute bin? Und vor allem würdest du mich dann immer noch lieben?"

Grissom musste erst darüber nachdenken, nicht ob er sie ohne diese Ereignisse lieben würde, nein da war er sich sicher.

Er dachte nach, wie es wäre wenn all die schrecklichen Sachen in ihrem Leben nicht passiert wären... was wäre dann?

„Lieben würde ich dich immer! Da bin ich sicher, aber vielleicht wäre unsere Leben anders verlaufen. Das kann schon sein.

Ich mein uns prägen so viele Dinge im Leben und ein Mensch erleidet nicht nur sichtbare Narben, sondern auch unsichtbare... und ja ich denke, die verändern eine Menschen, aber nicht so sehr, dass er dann ein vollkommen andere Mensch wäre.

Aber eins ist sicher, egal was noch kommt oder wie wir uns verändern, das was wir bis jetzt hatten und was wir noch haben werden, kann uns keiner nehmen!" Sara lächelte.

„Schlau gesagt Professor Grissom-" Sara wurde durch ein lautes Geschrei unterbrochen.

„Ah dieser Ton erinnert mich an eine Narbe, die ich liebe!" Sagte sie und fuhr sich diesmal selbst mit der Hand über die Narbe an ihrem Bauch.

„Ich denke wir sollten uns etwas anziehen und uns um den kleinen Engel kümmern oder was meinst du Daddy?"

Grissom stimmte mit einem freudigen Lächeln zu.

ENDE!

UND?? was sagt ihr dazu?

lg ekna


End file.
